Mew in town
by ChelseaBaldwin
Summary: Ginger moves from Yamagata to Tokyo, where she first discovers her neighbor is Ichigo. Later on, she is forced to choose between good and evil. Will she and the other Mews conquer enough strength to save earth once again?
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

A TMM fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any current connections with TMM and MMP.

1. Arrival.

Tokyo, Japan; my new home city. I never really thought that I'd have to move from Yamagata. Even though it was still in Japan, I presently missed my neighbours—despite the fact that I'd have to take a fifteen minute walk until I reached the next house—Growing up there was like a dream, but at least I could still visit often. That was the main part.

My father had gotten a new job as a client in one of the school destricts, I could hardly let him down. I wasn't alone, no doubt about that, I travelled within the company of my mother, and little sister Pepper.

"Ginger, sweetie." Hitomi, my mother, managed to snap me out of my reverie. Sometimes, people were hardly successful. Once in one of my reverie's, it's like a vortex; the only way out is to unleash the spiral. "We'll be arriving at the house soon," she assured me, as if I was blind. It was prophetic that we were coming to the end of our journey; the car was slowing, houses appeared from behind the highway. Finally, before long, the moving van and car came to a halt.

Outside, the sun shone onto my vampire complexion. Even though the sun was too be expected in Japan sometimes, a sun tan was _never_ one of my goals. Occasionally sitting out in the sun on purpose for too long was guarenteed, but whenever burning marks appeared on my skin, my legs race back indoors.

As expected, I would have neighbours. The houses were detached from each other, having their own little space, the side walls belonging to other estates not airtight or glued together with another.

A girl with carmine hair—just a little lighter than my own—stood outside with five other girls.

Her hair was tied back into pigtails with burgundy ribbons, a collar with a bell attached in the middle was latched around her neck. The grey number she was wearing had puffy sleeves on the middy of her dress. My best guess was that it was her school uniform. To add more style to the outfit, a medium sized bow tie, that matched the color of her hair seemingly, pinned to the upper part of the dress; right in the middle. Her brown eyes shining as if she'd just heard some adequate news.

The girl who stood next to her was one and a half head taller, that was my estimate. Her sleek raven hair waved gracefully in the sunlight. As if her locks were waving goodbye to jealous hair cosmetics that were no longer needed. Her eyes were an opaque purple, you could almost use them as a mirror to compose your appearance and features. She wore a striped tank top and trousers. Around her neck, was a choker necklace, engraved with her name; Zakuro. No wonder I'd recognised her before! This, was Zakuro Fujiwara. Model, singer, and actress. Every girls dream, and every boys dream-girl.

One girl who had midnight blue hair and a shade lighter for eyes; was fussing over something to the little onee-chan who had blonde hair, children hair. She fooled around like a little monkey, her brooding brown, child-like eyes flaring with excitement. The one who had green hair and blue eyes hidden beneath her glasses, was, I guessed the peace-maker. She was trying to calm down the little onee-chan while the other girl with back-length blonde hair, dark russet eyes and a peach complexion, talked with pinky.

I climbed out of the vehicle, a spasm of jealousy hiding inside. As soon as my feet hit the asphalt, all eyes were staring into my dark carnelian irises. The chauffeur took my suit cases from the back of the car, carrying them towards the house.

"Ma'am, I'm terribly sorry but, this is all we could find on such short notice." A woman with ginger hair tied back into a pony-tail came up along side my mother, helping her up to the pavement as if she would need her hospitality. Not in a mean way of course. I smoothed down my dress, squared my shoulders, and traversed from the pavement, to the door. Even with my back turned, I could still tell, all eyes were on me.


	2. Chapter 2 Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM or MMP

2. Confusion

After unpacking my suitcases into one of the rooms—I chose the west room so that I had a view of the front yard—I decided to tour Japan.

The six girls were still outside, except there were two other boys with them. I made a curtain between us all with my hair as I sauntered down the path. Apparently, they were both the boyfriends of pinky and taller blondie from what I saw. Squaring my shoulders, I walked in a posh manner down the street.

I approached the park first, a little stroll through there wouldn't hurt. It would only calm my nerves and remove any stress within my soul, if that was possible. I inhaled the air, the smell of the fountain, and the scent of Tokyo, until I spotted a cute café, covered with pink paint. A pretty cute design with intricate details actually. I smiled at the site and continued to stroll through the park, when I saw that, the six girls were running, straight past me. I took no notice, instead I continued to tour the sites of Japan.

"Hahaoya, Otousan, Imouto! I'm back!" I exclaimed, Pepper appearing out of no where.

"Ane!" Pepper was eager for me to pick her up, putting her arms out as a gesture for a hug. Obeying her desire, I picked her up and held her on my shoulders, guiding her with my hands for safety. She started pulling my hair playfully, laughing cheerfully. Pepper still had the baby instincts, even though she was two years young. Her hair was ebony black, always in a scruffy style, but she preferred it that way. Whenever I tried to style her hair into baby pigtails, she would scream and kick. So, we just left her hair to fall flat. For now.

"Ginger, your Otousan had to get to work as soon as possible, so it's just us three." Hitomi assured me, coming out from the doorway that lead to the kitchen, an apron tied around her waist.

I set Pepper down onto the floor, her baby blue eyes tearing up. Going into the lounge, she crawled towards the centre, on the rug to play with her blocks.

"That's fine. It's not like I never knew it'd happ-" I was cut off by an explosion outside. Hitomi, Pepper and I rushed to the window, well, I had to pick up Pepper in order for her to witness the chaos outside.

There were people floating in the sky, although they didn't seem human. They stared towards the house we now lived in, smirks on their faces. I quickly grabbed Pepper and hugged her close, protecting her incase any harm was made.

One of the floaters had long dark orange hair, tied back into a man ponytail; his eyes a translucent silver, shining with the radiance of the sunlight. The other three stood behind him, apparently the back up plan. They all had matching blood red eyes and blue hair; the kind of blue you find between midnight and dawn.

Smoke filled the air around them, they were holding a shining substance that was in the shape of a star. They spotted us looking in an instant, still smiling an evil smile from the sense of my fear.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" A girl voice shouted, a colossal wave caught the floaters by surprise. They all were washed against the wall, but still remained calm, raising with no eternal injuries in sight.

"Ribbon Zacross Spear!" Another girl shouted, a purple laser travelling towards the four, but they dodged it with a golden shield.

I was curious for a second on where the voices were coming from, until I saw six girls that had animal features standing on top of a building.

"Do you really think we're that foolish?" One of the four floaters asked mystery girls. "All we want is the girl," they gestured towards the window, pointing at me. I gasped, but still took my guard on Pepper.

"I'm sorry, she's not for sale!" The girl in pink with cat ears yelled, a case of dejavú swiping over me.

Who were these girls? Who were these boys? Were they, eternal enemies?


	3. Chapter 3 Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM or MMP

3. Decisions

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!" Bunny ears shouted, her wand swaying an attack in which they flew away from, causing a collision with the wall they were standing in front of. They laughed a sinister laugh, and threw their own attacks at the six animal girls.

"Kaze O Suwaipu!" Red, blue, green and orange lasers shot out of the weapon that was carved into the shape of a club, enabling the mystery heroines to fight back. They all crashed against the ground.

"Argh! That's it!" Rabbit and Cat ears shouted together. "Ribbon Doubleberry Check!" They both said together, merging their attacks together. The floaters back fired it towards them, which apparently seemed impossible to them. They all crashed once again to the ground

"Who are you guys exactly! You just showed up on earth to try and take an innocent human away when she has only just moved here! How selfish could you get? I mean, who does that!" The one with wings argued.

"Mew Minto?" Pinkie asked. Minto was her name? Well, it does match her color I guess, but, what's with the Mew label?

The floater with orange hair smiled wickedly. "I am Pluto, the leader of this pack, and future owner of earth!" This seemed to surprise the 'Mews' because they all gasped at the same time. "This girl, is no ordinary human, of course you must know that already. The leader of the Mew Project must have told you by now." He smiled again, but this one spelt death. With a promise. He closed his eyes. "I have no intention of explaining anything to you Mews. All you need to know is, this girls D.N.A infuses with three endangered animals. The White Lion, the Iberian Lynx, and the Amur Leopard. She could be of use to us because she also infused some of our blood, some of our power." All of the mews stared at me locked between disbelief and curiosity.

"Tokyo Mew Mew!" A guy with blonde hair and blue eyes came running, panting for breath considering he was worn out from the run he just sustained. He placed his hands on his knees, arched his back, and took deep breaths before continuing. "He is correct. Even though he is the new enemy, she could also be another one of our enemies. As Pluto had stated, she could be of use to them, and to us aswell. Although her blood is not infused with Red Data Animals, but the animals she has inherited are still endangered. Her metamorphosis has not yet been activated, but, whoever she chooses, she would always have the enemies blood and the animal species that are almost extinct. It could be a knowing situation, but she has not yet shown any current signs of transformation." He explained.

"Shriogane? What if she chooses them? We can't fight our own onee-chan. Even if she were to go with them, I couldn't fight her! I couldn't fight someone who could be extinct just by losing her life! Shirogane.. whichever she chooses, she would still be endangered just like her animals." Pinky protected my faith, in which I didn't understand.

"Mew Ichigo. Even if she were to choose us, even if she were to accept the fact she's part of the Mew Project, she would always have their blood." Shirogane stated to Ichigo.

Getting fed up with the argument I didn't understand, I gave Pepper to Hitomi and went outside, not caring if I were to get in the middle of the fight.

They all looked at me as I walked towards Shirogane, I had something I needed to show him, something I did not understand before.

Once I reached him, I showed him the mark I had inherited a while ago on the inside of my wrist. I tapped it in a questioning manner. He smiled down at me.

"She seems to have the mark scarred on her. Which only means, she has more of the animals blood, than theirs."


	4. Chapter 4 Attacks

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM or MMP

4. Attacks

"Impossible! Shallow Kimura even said that we must bring her back, if she disagrees she will be destroyed!" Pluto charged towards me, screaming at the fact I'd had the mark. I closed my eyes to block out any pain that would happen to me in the next few seconds, but no pain came, nothing whatsoever. The only sound I was sure of, was the blood-curdling scream from Pluto. I opened my eyes to see that I was glowing, being lifted up into the air.

"Mew Mew Ginger; Metamorphosis!" I shouted all of a sudden, speaking words that came from my heart into my mind. I kissed the amulet that I had found a while back when I had the mark. The mark, was shaped as a paw print.

I span around in the air, white beams swirling around me. My outfit changed into a white dress, a little different from Ichigos. A spotted bow was tied around my garter and at the side of my sleeves, whereas the ears of a leopard sprung from my original shaped ears. My hair changed to black with ecru streaks and once the transformation was over, I made a pose of a claw with my hands.

"Woo-hoo! A new mew in town!" Ichigo shouted.

"Damn!" Pluto cursed, while I stared at my hands that were now covered with wrist length white gloves, a paw-print ring attached to my right index finger.

"Whoa." I choked out, staring into the eyes of the other Mews. "Wait! What am I supposed to do no-" Before I could finish my sentence, words emmerged from under my tongue when the floaters started to come towards us all. An attack weapon like the others appeared beside me, it was a sword, archery arrow, and a wand all in one. The handle of it was shaped into a heart, another paw print in the centre. Closing my eyes, power over-whelmed my despondency. "I won't let any harm come to the earth," tears filled my eyes as I opened them. "I won't!" I pointed the weapon at the four frightened floaters, the print of the White Lion attached to my amulet, activating the attack. "Ribbon Enchanted, Cresent Print Slash!" I shot towards the floaters, in which they dodged it of course. "Humph!" I mumbled, before another idea flashed into my mind. I raced my hands above my head and made them into a cross. "Torrent Teleportation!" A gust of wind swept by and I teleported to the other side of the street, where they were floating in the sky. "Spinning Reborn Pulsar!" Words gushed out of my mouth. The floaters sensed my presense and disappeared before reappearing momentarily. I landed on the ground, holding one hand on the cold asphalt as I looked up at them.

"Emerarudo denki tsunami," one of pluto's followers shouted, aiming the attack at the others. I gasped, trying to figure out what to do until I started glowing again.

"Golden Meteor Protection!" I shouted, my hands flying forward as if I was throwing a ball that needed to be lifted with two hands. A shield protected the Mews.

"Unaru Dangan!" Another swipe towards me this time. I flipped through the air and landed in front of the other Mews and Shirogane who were just as dumbfounded about my powers as I was. My arms carved out sideways, protecting the others.

"This power..." Shirogane was surprised.

"Earth Invocation Toranado!" I shouted, a tornado emmerging around the four floaters. They grunted at it and swiped it away towards us. Everyone behind gasped in terror. They really think little of me. I sighed before continuing my next attack, strange that I had multiple.

"Final Comet Stroke!" The tornado vanished and the four floaters protected their faces with their arms as it blew up. I loaded my weapon, the wand glowing along with my body. I was lifted up into the air without any strings needed. "We won't lose. We won't!" I pointed the weapon and loaded all of my power into it. "Animal Extension," I whispered, as all of the animal blood gathered within me, the amulet acting as a cover up. "Ribbon Fire Blossom, Full Power!" I shouted, shards of fire flying towards them. They couldn't protect themselves this time.

"Too much power! Let's get out of here!" Pluto ordered, and they teleported away.

I landed safely on the ground, my weapon vanishing. Shirogane and the others came running. "Onee-chan, you were great na no da!" The little monkey exclaimed

"I agree, you have multiple powers. You really could come in use." Shirogane said, smiling. I smiled back.

"I'm Ichigo, and this is my team. Berry, Minto, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro. And this, is Ryo Shirogane-san, leader of the Mew Project along with Keiichiro Akasaka-san." Ichigo gestured a hand towards the correct Mews she was introducing me to. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Ginger." I smiled at them, in which they matched it, briefly.

"Welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew!" They all shouted at once, hugging me into a breathless hug.


	5. Chapter 5 Return

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM, MMP or TALM.

5. Return

I changed back to my normal self and travelled with them to the café, the one I had spotted earlier on that I had a perculiar feeling about.

"A~k~a~s~a~k~a-san," Ichigo said, catching the attention of a tall guy with long brown hair tied into yet again another ponytail.

"Keiichiro, we have discovered another Mew Mew. Well, almost Mew Mew."

Keiichiro turned around and his mouth tilted up into a charming smile. "Welcome! This is totally unexpected! We have now seven Mew Mews."

"Isn't it great na no da!" Pudding shouted, coming up beside me.

"She'll be required too work here with you guys so we best be getting her a uniform." Ryou informed Keiichiro, who nodded and walked through a door, leaving the icing of the cake he was designing to dry.

"Nyaa! Keiichiro is working on another cake! Isn't it such a great design Ginger?" Ichigo asked, but before I could answer, I sensed someone nearby. Someone not human.

"There's someone near by," I said, spinning on my heel slowly, looking towards the door. Everyone looked at me.

"Are you sure Ginger-san?" Minto asked.

"Yes. I can sense something, though it isn't danger." Ryos eyes narrowed and looked towards the door. I walked towards the door.

"Onee-sama! It's not safe!" Berry shouted, whereas I ignored her. I opened the door and three boys walked in who had identical elf ears. The one who stood in the middle had green locks, tied into pigtails with the safety of red tape-esque bands. He was the medium-sized guy. His golden eyes stared into mine, probably the fact I didn't show fear. The one who stood on his left was shorter, the smallest one. He had the same golden eyes and pigtails, just he had brown hair. The one who stood on the right, had purple hair tied back, a thick string of hair for a fringe down the side. His matching purple eyes stared back into mine just as they all did.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo exclaimed from behind me.

"Taru-Taru na no da!" Pudding squeaked.

"Pai-san!" Lettuce said, shock in her voice.

Pudding ran up to 'Taru-Taru' and hugged him tightly.

"Don't call me that!" Taru-Taru said, pushing her back.

She giggled. "Same Taruto!"

"Kisshu?" Ichigo said in a low voice, it could almost be a breath.

Me and Berry stood pressed against the back wall as they made their reunion.

"Miss me kitten?" Kisshu asked, winking. "We came to see how you were doing, we normally check up on earth but, we never get the time to catch up with you girls."

"So, how are you girls?" Pai asked first.

"Other than the fact that we had to fight new enemies once you left and still have some present nemesis now, we're fine!" Ichigo exclaimed, whereas me and Berry stared at each other.

"Koneko-chan, you weren't hurt were you?"

"Here's your uniform Ginger." Keiichiro said, handing me a white uniform, the same as the others except with additional designs.

"Thanks," I smiled up at Keiichiro and then sensed danger. When I looked up, the three guys were staring at me. Probably because I was a new comer. "Um, Ichigo?" It sounded like a question.

She turned to face me; "Yes, Ginger?"

I gulped. "Danger." I whispered, and they all stared at me.

"This is so unfair! She has senses Ryo!" Minto exclaimed, jealousy in her voice. Or was it venom?

"It's truely amazing," Shirogane whispered low enough for only me to hear.

"Thanks, I think." Everyone looked at me, narrowing their eyes. "What?" I asked, puzzled by their glares.

"How could you hear that?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm infused with three animals and have the floating peoples blood. Plus, I had good hearing when I was just a mere human and I-" I was cut off when reflexes hit me.

"Deep Icicle!" I shouted, holding my hands out in front of me as I spun around, freezing a weapon that was about to hit. I turned around to the shocked faces as the object behind exploded, causing me no harm, but, in defense, the other Mews ducked, but the aliens, as I suspected they were, stayed calm.

I flicked my hair, something I didn't usually do. Setting my uniform down onto one of the tables, I transformed. "Mew Mew Ginger, Metamorphosis!"

I rushed outside once my transformation was over, and the other Mews followed behind in their Mew form. "You really don't give up, do you?" I asked Pluto.

"Heh. You may have defeated us earlier, but we brought a back up plan."

"Do you need assistance?" Pai asked.

"Let's find out." I challenged, jumping in to the air, one hundred feet off the ground.

"Kuu Rai Sen Puu Jin," Pai tried, but they dodged it back in which I froze so no one would get hurt.

"Hissatsu Hourai-Kyuu," Taruto tried, but they dodged it, allowing me to freeze it again.

"Ribbon Minto Echo!" Mintos arrow when flying right passed the floaters, vanishing through a cloud.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" The castanets Lettuce carried swiped a wave across them, but still managed to catch their guard. The wave was about to hit some humans, so I had to react quickly. I froze it into an iced sculpture as they continued their attacks.

"Ribbon Zacross Spear!" Lasers shot our of Zakuro's whip, in which for some reason, I dodged.

"Huh?" Everyone said, and Ryou explained.

"She is also infused with their blood, she would do this from time to time."

"And what if she fights us? She has more power." Ichigo asked.

"Her instincts will tell her not too. She only dodged the whip because she knew it would harm them. But, she will only happen a few times considering she has more mew instincts."

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!" Berry yelled, avoiding the answer of Ryou.

"Let's continue!" I said, holding the sword out in front of me.

"Ok!" Ichigo said. "Berry..." They joined together and shouted; "Ribbon Doubleberry Check!" Nothing happened.

I rolled my eyes and raised my hands into a cross again. "Clawing Teleportation!" A claw crept over me, growling as it snatched me in and threw me into the floaters. "Ribbon Fire Shards..." I couldn't continue for some reason, a void in my chest errupted as Pluto stared me in the eye. I squeezed my eyes shut for a minute and than re-opened them. Everyone was waiting. Finally, my instincts pulled through.

"Ribbon Etheral Flame!" Fire shot out towards them.

"Damn!" Pluto once again cursed before teleporting away.

I landed safely on the ground again. "Woo-hoo! You did great."

"Extremely."

"Wow, pity she wasn't here when we were the bad guys huh?" Kisshu joked, Ichigo laughed.

I sat down on the ground roughly, and everyone stared.

"Ginger-san?" Ichigo asked. I faked a smile.

"I'm fine, my instincts pulled through." I lied about the my being fine part.

"Alright then, let's go." Ryou ordered us back to the café. "We'll have to clean up this mess."

Word flowed again. "Clean deck." Every thing damaged was re-newed and I transformed into my old self, skipping towards the café, all eyes on me. They did not move until I was through the café door.


	6. Chapter 6 Another Power

I do not own TMM, MMP, or TALM

6. Another power.

"Masha!" Ichigo was trying to calm the little puff ball that could fly around. He was on one of those hyper runs.

"Masha good friend! Masha strong! Masha..." Ichigo walked off, leaving Masha in a daze.

"That our R2000, he has a sensor that can sense danger, though your senses seem to be much better. Berry has our R2003, also known as Ucha. He can transform into the staff, Berrys weapon." Ryou explained beside me, his arms crossed.

I smiled. "It must be nice, to have a sensor as a pet" I looked up to catch a smile from Ryou, in which he casually made into a straight line, resisting the urge to break out into another smile.

"Yeah." He held out his hand for me to take. "Follow me." I did so and he lead me into the other room, I could feel Pai's eyes on me from my senses that were usually unreliable.

The room he took me to was full of mini pets like Berry's and Ichigos.

"Kawaii!" I exclaimed. "They are so adorable!"

"Yes, and you deserve one. Go on, choose." He smiled down at me, and I couldn't help but rush towards the little sensors.

"They normally choose you, so just stand there." Shirogane said, and I obeyed his instructions.

A baby leopard cub crawled beside me, rolling onto his back. He purred when he saw me, and lifted his paws into the air. I leaned down to stroke his stomach.

"That's our R4000, she usually doesn't get along with people. You must be special." Ryou said.

"I'm going to name you, Miwa!" I named her, and she purred.

"Miwa, Miwa!" I gasped, the cub could talk?

"Yes, she is a sensor." Ryou answered my thoughts.

"You like that name?" I picked up my new pet and hugged her. "Oya! You're so cute," compliments were usually my third biggest weakness.

Ryou turned around. "Come on, let's go." I walked behind him, carrying Miwa with me.

After a long day at work, everyone went to the dressing room to change.

"What's up with Shirogane lately? He's being so nice." Lettuce asked Ichigo who was just putting on her shoes.

"From what I see, he has taken an interest in Ginger." I stopped brushing my hair and turned to face Ichigo, but instead, all eyes were on me.

"Did you sense it?" Minto asked.

I smiled, tentatively. "It's not like I didn't know, I just didn't want to say anything for Lettuce's sake." They all gasped.

"She knows more than she should! Is that another power?"

"Maybe. But I have other powers to." I winked at them, collected my bag and walked out of café.

When I was outside, I sensed Pluto was near by.

"Hello my little Sukoshi Hyou." Pluto teleported out of no where and flew down towards me, planting a kiss on my lips. I pushed him away momentarily.

"Tozai! What are you doing!" I asked, and his face went serious.

He pointed at me. "It's time to pick you up and take you to the north star, my silly little Kabu."

"And what makes you think I'd come?"

"I don't offer other options."

"Thank you for summin' that up, but, I am not coming with you!"

"You saved us didn't you?" he asked, and I stood there frozen.

"Yeah. You remember don't you? You saved us and you regretted it after your instincts pulled through for the Mews."

"I can't change that I have your blood, but I am not joining you!" I brought out my amulet and kissed it. "Mew Mew Ginger, Metamorphosis!" Pluto smirked when I began to transform. A different sort of style took over.

My hair turned black, with two silver streaks at the front of my sudden long fringe this time. My dress no longer had the skirt to it, but shorts. Still the occasional white outfit, but everything changed. I was still Mew Ginger, but, my outfit was different. The White Lion ears appeared from the original with a bow attached, peach ribbon bows. My gloves no longer had finger holes, they were fingerless gloves now, still white with a peach paw print.

Once the transformation was over, I stared at my self, stared at my reflection in Pluto's eyes. Devil Red eyes and pale skin stared back at me through my reflection. I gasped.

"Hahahahahahaha! A new era begins! Hahahaha!" Pluto burst out laughing.

"I'm still a mew mew!"

"Not if I can help it!" He grabbed my hand.

"Let go!" Words flowed out of my mouth again. "Ribbon Heart Volcano!" An erruption began around him and he let go of my wrist

"We'll meet again my little Raion. I'll make sure of it!" He insisted, and he teleported away.

I bathed my wrist with my fingers, soothing it from every touch. The pawprint throbbing. I rushed back to the café

"Everyone! I'm in trouble!"


	7. Chapter 7 Strange

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM, MMP or TALM.

7. Strange

"What kind of trouble?" Ichigo asked, concern in her voice.

"Well. Pluto is trying to take me to his planet! The north star!" I exclaimed, everyone gasped. "My transformation is different! And Pluto said that a new era in beginning and look!" I showed them the inside of my wrist. "The mark is burning me!" I spoke through clenched teeth, holding back the tears of agony.

"So that's it. They don't want to take over earth. All they really want is Ginger because of her powers." Akasaka-san said, in which everyone looked at him, confused. "Her abilities to fight, sense, and transform a different style would give them great power, planning to take over the earth in the future." He continued, taking a deep breath. "To be truthful, Ginger is our most powerful weapon now. She has multiple attacks, abilities to sense danger like our computer generated friends. She could camouflage with absolutely anything with the change of her transformation. She even defeated the floaters!" We had all discussed it, and had named them that until we discovered their real group name. "Apparently Immune to fact that Ginger is a mew mew, they still expect her to join them sooner of later. They are much more powerful than the Cyniclons ever were. And, to say the worst, if Ginger doesn't join them... she could die along with half of this city." I stood there, tears just about to escape my tear dusks.

"So, even if I were too choose this employment, even if I were to choose to join the floaters, people would still get hurt either way!" I shook my head. "I am never going to let anyone get hurt! He said he'd come back! He said he'd do anything it took to take me away!" Tears were already striking down my cheeks.

"We'll think of a plan," Zakuro finally said something to me, but I just ran out of the room crying.

I didn't turn up for work the following day, I just stayed home and sobbed into my pillow.

"Yo! Kabu," Ginger jumped up from the bed to spot that three floaters were in her room.

"I'm not going! Even if I were to go, I wouldn't help you! Even if the Mews were to be destroyed and I was the only survivour I wouldn't go with you! Because I want to protect the earth and it's future!" I screamed, and I could sense that the Mews now knew I was in trouble, and so did the aliens.

"We're taking you no matter what you say. No conditions. You don't want any harm to come to your friends do you? Or your precious little sister. Pepper, isn't it?" Pluto mocked me. I gasped when he mentioned my sister.

"If you touch Pepper, I'd kill you with my bare hands!"

"I'd rather die in the arms of you than anyone elses," Pluto came towards my bed, holding my chin so that I was facing him. "Hm. You don't show fear do you?" He asked, moving a bit closer, our noses practically touching.

"That's because there is nothing to be afraid of!" I shook away from the grip, raising from the bed but Pluto grabbed my wrist.

"Like I said, you're coming with me, no matter what."

"Like I said, I'm not coming with you, no matter what!"

"You're really beginning to bug me!" His voice raised.

"I would've thought you'd be used to my rejections by now! It's like Keiichiro said, no matter what I choose, there will always be critics. It's my choice, my life! MY LIFE!" I screamed, tears escaped my eyes and I started to glow. A huge energy response.

"Oh hohoho! This energy! This is what we need! Come, I'll spare your life Ginger! I'll spare it if you come with me! Other wise, we'd be eternal enemies! Come with me Ginger! This is destiny, and it awaits our presense!"

"I'd rather be enemies then see the earth get scarred by your vicious minds!" I grunted, and Pluto laughed.

"Too bad, we don't plan on scarring the earth..." He leaned down towards me, almost locking with my lips when...

"Ribbon ... Minto Arrow!" One of Minto's arrows came through my bedroom window, knocking him away from me. All nine flew in. Ichigo, Berry, Minto, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Kisshu, Pai and Taruto.

"Are you okay?" Zakuro asked. I nodded though it was a fake. "Unforgivable," she whispered, staring at the others.

"Hey! You guys, for making my onee-chan cry, you'll pay the debt, na no da! Pudding Ring INFERNO!" A Jelly shot out of her tamborine and covered them in a sticky substance. "Mew Ichigo, Berry."

"OK!" Ichigo said, "For the earth's future, I'll be of surver ~Nya." Her pose was guarenteed and then she shot the final blow, only to find that it unleashed them from the attack.

"Huh?" Pudding asked, before getting washed out by her own attack. She screamed as she flew out the window.

"Mew Pudding!" Everyone shouted, whereas I just stood there, watching Pluto.

"Pudding!" Taruto shouted, teleporting towards her. "Are you okay?" I heard him ask, and pudding was playing around, using her jelly as a bouncing castle.

"I'm fine na no da! Pudding ring is really puddingly for a pudding-esque bouncing castle na no da!" She said playfully, then looking at the bigger picture, she traversed back to my room, which has sustained injuries from the fight.

"What are you waiting for Ginger! Transform! We'll take it from here!" Ichigo ordered, staring at the floaters for a moment, same as me. She turned around, her eyebrows went from narrowed to raised. "Ginger-san?" I shook my head at her and they all gasped.

"I won't... make you fight anymore," I said. "I won't... fight anymore. If it puts you in danger, I don't want to be a Mew." They all looked shocked at what they thought was my decision.

"But.. they are the enemy na no da!" Pudding cutely interrupted. I crouched down to her level.

"I'm not going with them little monkey, I'm just going to fight them. On my own." Cue the gasps. I patted Pudding's hair before patting it back in place. I stood up right and stared at Pluto, for some reason, we could tell what one another was thinking. Some disturbing memories in his mind but, still I could tell his feelings and solutions.

"I'll fight you, and whoever wins, gets to make the decisions." I challenged, a smile forming on Plutos lips.

"Done." He agreed

"No! I won't let you Ginger-san," Berry said in defense against my decision.

"Neither will I!" Kisshu said.

"Or I!" The rest said together.

I sighed, before sensing a new sort of danger that has to be dealt with right now! "Ichigo!" I shouted, and she looked at me, confused. "Aoyama-kun! Danger! Danger!" My eyes widened at the sight I was seeing in my head. "Ichigo! Go now! Tasuku! Pluto what did you do to them!" Everyone was staring at me, and I screamed, blocking my ears up from the awful earsplitting sounds I was hearing.

"I didn't do anything to him," Pluto said, and he sounded like he was telling the truth.

"We have to save them!" Ichigo and Berry said together.

"What about Ginger na no da?" Pudding asked.

"Look after her! They are our boyfriends so, we should save them." I screamed harder, shutting my eyes.

When I re-opened them, everyones faces went blank.


End file.
